


The Rebirth of Nightshade Waters

by crylorenaissance



Category: IT (2017), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Henry Bowers' pink jacket, I know I already finished the main story but I keep creating more for it, I'm Sorry, but I also want to draw your attention to, it isn't explicitly mentioned but it is implied, the aftermath of a breakup, the warning is just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: Nightshade is trying to recover from everything Henry and his gang put her through during hr time dating him. What better way to do that than change parts of her appearance and get into brutal fights with them?





	The Rebirth of Nightshade Waters

The first time Nightshade punched Henry Bowers was to reclaim power over her body. It was her own and she did as she pleased with it. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was weak and docile. She wanted them to know she was unforgiving and powerful.

She didn't want her friends fighting her battles anymore. She appreciated that David and the boys beat the shit out of those scumbags, but she wanted to be her own person again.

She dressed the way she wanted. She had worn a short skirt and the pink leather jacket she stole from Henry. They hadn’t even started dating when she took it. She had been tutoring him and he left it unattended. Truth be told, she had her eye on that jacket the first day she saw him in town after moving to Derry. She hadn’t noticed him or any of the people nearby, just the jacket. Pink leather with an eagle on the back? Peak fashion. The guy wearing it? Wait, there was actually a person in that jacket? After taking it and attempting to assert her dominance, Nightshade wore it every day. Sure, it had looked pretty good on Henry, but it looked way better on her.

“I’d love to see more of those legs, Nightshade! Come over to my house later and I'll spr-”

Nightshade pivoted and punched Henry in the nose. The impact pushed him back into the lockers and made Nightshade’s knuckles sting. She shook her hand and backed up a few steps.

“What the fuck?!”

“I'm not some sort of object for you and your friends to mess with, Bowers.”

Nightshade walked off to avoid being late to English.

When Nightshade dyed her hair, it was to exert control over herself. She did not have someone treating her like property or trying to control what she did. She had the boys over to help her and tell jokes. She hadn't laughed so hard at Paul’s stupid jokes in so long. David was helping her make sure she didn't inadvertently stain her skin blue at the same time.

“Alright, leave it on for at least an hour. Make the color more intense by leaving it on longer,” David read from the box. “How long should I set the timer?”

“Go for an hour and a half.”

David set the timer on his phone and sat in the chair next to Nightshade’s on the porch. The others had gone inside for snacks and left the music playing. Cyndi Lauper’s voice was faintly heard over the sounds of the party down the street.

“How have you been holding up?” David asked.

“I punched Henry today.”

David whipped his head over to look at Nightshade.

“I think I broke his nose, too. It was bleeding a lot.”

“Good for you!”

“Thanks. I'm gonna kick their asses from now on. I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak.”

“Nobody thinks that.”

Nightshade grabbed the hand that was resting on his arm rest and held it.

The first time Nightshade admitted her feelings to David was on her porch when he told her she wasn't weak and helped her dye her hair. 

The first time Nightshade got in a fight in Derry was to defend someone from the Bowers gang. That someone was herself. She was defending herself from what they were saying about her in front of everyone. They had spun what they did into some shit that she would have sex with anyone.

They had cornered her while she was smoking in an alley in town one Saturday.

“This is our spot, beat it, Waters.”

“Fuck off.” Nightshade didn't move and blew out some smoke. She wasn't in the mood for their bullshit. “I don't like the shit you've been saying about me around school. I want it to stop.”

Nightshade extinguished her cigarette and flicked it off to the side. Everything else happened in a blur. Henry grabbed her jaw and put a switchblade up to her neck.

“One little flick of pressure and you'll be gone, Waters.”

Nightshade landed a blow to his groin with her knee and the blade nicked her neck. Belch pulled Henry to his feet and Patrick grabbed the knife off the ground to get Nightshade. She grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into his flesh, making him bleed easily. He dropped the knife at her feet. Nightshade kicked it off to the side and got a right hook in on Belch.

She didn't initially want to punch Victor. But she remembered that he never stopped what the others did to her. He didn't tell them to stop spreading rumors about Nightshade. He never told Henry that Nightshade wasn't property to be passed around. Yeah, he walked her home afterwards, but that wasn't what she had wanted. After thinking about it, she punched him, too. Not as hard, but enough to bruise his nose.

Nightshade pulled out another cigarette and lit up before leaving the alley.

Every time she punched or attacked one of them was to reclaim autonomy over her own body. Nightshade was not weak and needed everyone to know that.

The first time Nightshade hurt her abusers felt good. She regained power over herself and wanted everyone to know it. Nobody dared get on her bad side. She had waited three months to let people know she wasn't what others claimed she was and that her body was her own. Nobody else had the right to it. 


End file.
